


All I Want For Christmas Is You, Pretty Bird!

by The_White_Wolf



Series: Lauriver Christmas Submissions 2020 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: #lauriverholidays2020, Alternate Universe, Celebrating Christmas Early, Christmas, Day 1- Caroling, F/M, Lance-Queen Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: The Lance family celebrates Christmas early. Oliver forgets and makes it up to Laurel.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Series: Lauriver Christmas Submissions 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042908
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11
Collections: Lauriver Holidays 2020





	All I Want For Christmas Is You, Pretty Bird!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day of the Lauriver Christmas fics. Due to time zones, I'll be posting a day earlier than most of the other participants.

The last thing he heard was the loud slam of the door to their loft. With a loud sigh, he slumped onto the couch. Oliver pinched his brow before he grabbed his phone to look at the date. It was almost a week before Christmas.

The week before Christmas, why was Laurel so upset that he hadn’t gotten his Christmas presents wrapped for tomorrow?

He picked up his phone and looked at his lock screen. Oliver stared at the picture of Laurel and Thea sitting next to each other on a small outlook over the beach. He swiped to unlock the device. Oliver's finger hovered over Laurel’s contact. He pressed the screen and waited for the line to connect.

_“This is Dinah Laurel Lance. I’m unable to come to the phone right now, please leave your name and message after the beep.”_

His thumb hit the small red button to hang up. He should have known that she would have wanted to put some space between them. He was so preoccupied looking at his phone, that he didn’t realize that his little sister had opened his front door.

“Ollie?” She asked before Oliver heard the door close behind her with a gentle thud. “The door was unlocked…” His sister said slowly. “ Where’s Laurel? Weren’t the three of us meant to celebrate Christmas today at Quentin's?” Thea looked at him, she seemed to realize why her best friend, and soon to be sister-in-law wasn’t present.

His sister placed her large bag on the coffee table and sat next to him. “You didn’t remember?”

He swallowed, it was a few seconds later, and it hit him. Her family hadn’t celebrated Christmas on the twenty-fifth like everyone else, they celebrated a week earlier so that Sara’s birthday could be celebrated on the day she was born. 

Oliver could vividly remember Laurel being uneasy about celebrating Christmas at the mansion on Christmas Eve because she had celebrated it a week earlier.

Oliver let out a tired sigh and nodded at his sister’s question. “Between being the mayor, a vigilante, I had forgotten about Laurel. “ He gave a bitter smile. “ I don’t deserve her. She was so patient, and I kept telling her that I had plenty of time. I tried calling…”

“Yeah.” Thea said softly, “Yeah. I don’t think that she has given up on you, Ollie. She knows that you are human.” She then bumped her shoulder against his. “She didn’t throw the ring in your face, did she?”

“No.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “She’s the most important person in my life, Speedy, and I let her down.”

“Then you can still make it up to her,” Thea said with a mischievous smirk. “We were supposed to pick up Roy in a few minutes. We will pick him up, then we will head to the mall to pick up some gifts for you, then we will head to Quentin's. I just have to make a quick call.” Thea said as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number as she walked into Laurel’s office.

:-:-:-:-:

Laurel sat on the couch in her father’s apartment with a small huff as her father moved around the kitchen and dining room preparing the meal. She had offered to help but was gently dismissed after she didn’t mash the potatoes to his liking.

Laurel had tried explaining to her dad that it was just going to be him, her, and Sara for Christmas. She looked at her sister next to her, who was watching Love Actually, knowing that it would annoy their father. He drowned out the movie by turning on the radio softly and humming to Christmas tunes as he started glazing the ham.

“Where’s Oliver, Thea, and Roy? I thought they were celebrating Christmas with us this year?”

“They aren’t coming,” Laurel replied curtly. “I told Oliver not to bother.” Sara didn’t say anything, she just wrapped her arm around Laurel and watched the movie in silence. It wasn’t until their father was making the final additions to the sides, did he ask Sara to keep an eye on everything while he stepped outside.

Laurel watched her father step outside, and he kept his back to her the entire time. A few minutes later, he returned, pressing a kiss on her head, before moving over to the kitchen. “Sara, Laurel, will you help me take the food over to the table.”

After everything had been set up on the large table, Laurel noticed the amount of food that was on the table. It was way more than the three of them could eat. “Dad. I said Oliver, Thea, and Roy won’t be coming, that it was just going to be us.”

“I know. I know.” He placated her, taking his seat at the head of the table. “It just reminds me of when we would have our entire family at our place for Christmas.”

Sara gave him a small smile before she started pouring them some drinks. She handed Laurel a glass of sparkling grape juice as the doorbell rang, she stood up, only for her father to almost jump out of his seat and head to the door at a brisk pace.

From where Laurel sat, she could hear the lyrics of; All I want for Christmas. “Laurel.” Her father said. “Do you have your purse? They are asking for donations.” Laurel hummed, getting up from her seat and towards the sofa, opening her handbag and grabbing her purse. She headed over to the door. The sight brought a smile to her lips and made her heart swell.

Oliver, Speedy, and Roy were standing there, Thea with reindeer headbands, while Ollie and Roy wore Santa hats, when they hit the final chorus, Speedy hummed, while Roy snapped his fingers.

“ _All I want for Christmas is you, Pretty Bird._ ” Oliver sang, slightly off-tune.

Laurel tried so hard to resist the smile tugging at her lips, but she couldn’t. Ollie remembered and made an effort to make it up to her, in possibly the dorkiest way he could. He held her hand in his and kissed it. “I’m sorry that I forgot that it was our family's Christmas Day. Can you forgive me?”

Laurel nodded, blinking away her tears, “I do, Ollie. Thank you.” She sobbed into his arms.

“Let Queen, Harper, and Thea inside darling.” Her father said from the table. “It’s time to eat and enjoy our family dinner.”

Hand in hand, she guided her fiance to their seats. “Merry Christmas, Ollie” She whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Pretty Bird.”

  
  
  



End file.
